Fallen From Grace
by RaichiChyan
Summary: Rukia's on a regular patrol mission, watching out for some arrancars. And Grimmjow is bored. It sucks that Rukia isn't one for games...


Ok, in all honesty, this was concocted one night, as I was talking with my good friend, Mello (as in Marshmallow, but without the "W"so that it'd be like Mello from Death Note). I have no idea what inspired this sadistic fic into my head, but... It was inspired nonetheless… So, without further ado, here is my first, and more likely than not, last het Bleach FanFic.

Warning: The following Fan Fiction contains some material that a lot of people might, and probably do, find extremely inappropriate for kids under… Let's say, 16. Included in this work of fan fiction is: Sex, in general, rape, both of which are very graphic, and thoughts, and possibly even the committing, of suicide.

Also, another side note, anything in italics are Rukia's thoughts and/or memories, as this is a very Rukia-centric fan fiction.

Chapter One: Pain

It's… Cold… I'm cold… My legs… They hurt….

These were the first thoughts that entered Rukia's fogged up mind.

Her head was throbbing, oh God, it was throbbing. Opening her eyes to find a dim street light glaring at her wasn't helping her head pain. Not one bit.

She lowered her eyes to look at her lower body, hoping that it didn't look as bad as it felt. Actually, they felt numb. Excruciatingly numb.

She wailed miserably after catching a glimpse of her legs. The slender, pale appendages were sprawled apart whorishly, revealing to the world her womanhood. Her porcelain white legs had been bruised around her thighs, and were surrounded by large, red, and bleeding scratches. Oh, but that wasn't all.

As she tried, with great effort, to shift her legs and adjust herself into a sitting position, she felt something between her legs. It was slick and sticky. It made a nauseating squishing sound whenever she moved her legs.

Her eyes began to burn. Her stomach began to filter emotions that were new to her, even though she had lived for such a long time. Hatred. She had felt hatred, but never like this. Never. And fear..? Fear, of what, though? She had, again, felt fear, but this sort of fear was very new to her. Guilt was among these emotions, and with it, a pathetic sort of sadness made itself at home.

With hot and blurry eyes, Rukia clung to her sanity as she traced the memories she had of the events that took place that night.

She had been sent out, by order of the 13th captain, to patrol Karakura, and watch for the return of the Arrancar, or any sign of Aizen's Army making a move of any sort.

And so she sat, bored out of her mind, on top of one of apartment complexes in the prefecture. She sat for hours on end, from when the sun was rising until when the sun had started setting.

How she longed to be with Ichigo, who, unfortunately, was on a family trip to Disneyland in Tokyo. She would have enjoyed the company of anyone at the moment, as she was the only shinigami sent to the world of the living.

In the event of an Arrancar attack, she was expected to contact the 13 court guard captains ASAP. Of course this wasn't an issue; Rukia knew that even with her strength even she wouldn't be able to defeat the Arrancars by herself. That'd be impossible for any shinigami. No argument there. And it was with this that Rukia sighed and continued to scan the prefecture, again.

Feeling gravity violently increase, Rukia lifted her head to examine the sky. The pressure was heavy and had made breathing a difficult task for her. It was the pressure of an Arrancar.

Sure enough, Rukia's eyes had met the teal eyes of the Sexta Espada himself, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He stood there, alone; his sadistic smirk crept across his face.

Rukia grabbed the hilt of her Zanpaku-to, preparing herself for a battle against the Espada, the blood in her veins turning to fire. Even if she did call for back-up from the Seiretei, it would take a while before any Shinigami came to her aide. She would have to fight him for a while, and hopefully, live to see him meet his end. She gritted her teeth and adjusted her footing, to keep a balanced stance against him.

"Grimmjow," She growled, "You finally decided to show yourself. What the hell do you want here? Come to carry out Aizen's orders, eh? You're his little dog, aren't you?"

Grimmjow glowered at her, his temper boiling over. "Shut up, Shinigami. My orders were to collect the remainder of the souls in this town, and to kill anyone who stands in my way. So, unless you want to die, I suggest that you get the hell out of my way."

"Oh, so you are following his orders, just like a good little doggy. I'll tell you what, if you go back to Hueco Mundo quietly, I won't kill you. I'll let you live your pathetic life as a dog. What do you say, huh? Sounds good to me."

Grimmjow grinned at her words. "Shinigami, you know as well as I do that you don't have a chance in hell against me, let alone to kill me! It's going to be you that dies! And since you seem to like them, I'll kill you like a dog!"

And it was with these words that he lunged towards her with demonic speed and, threw her against the wall of the building behind her. As her head meet brick, she felt a warm trickle of blood stream down her spine and her vision went black for a split second.

She felt his hands feel their way around her hakama bottoms until they found what they were looking for. Her communicator. He ripped through the black material, scratching some of her leg in the process, and destroyed her communicator. There would be no one coming to her rescue. There would be no back-up. She was going to die and she knew it, without a doubt.

Grimmjow looked at the damage he had done to Rukia's hakama and grinned. Her pale flesh stood out in contrast to the dark material that she wore, and the red streak he had left her enthralled him. Grimmjow had an idea.

"Say, Shinigami," Grimmjow whispered in her ear, "You like to play games, don't you? How 'bout we play a little game of our own?"

"Go to hell!" Rukia choked. She struggled to release his hands from her neck, "I'm not gonna play any of your stupid games!"

He frowned and pulled her body forward, by her neck, and slammed her even harder in the brick wall. Her cry of pain was nothing more than a gurgle and a gasp as Grimmjow tightened his grip on Rukia's neck. "That's fine, Shinigami, you don't need to participate, you just need to be here," He growled into her ear, "Besides, it's a lot more fun to see you squirm."

Rukia yelped in shock and pain as she felt Grimmjow pierce her neck with his sharp fangs. She felt his hot breath against her skin as he chuckled to himself.

He was getting some sort of sick kick from doing this to Rukia. And what was worse, she wouldn't be able to stop him. She could only squirm.

She shut her eyes as she felt the torso of her hakama being ripped open and the warm summer air hitting her chest. Hot tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

No, she told herself, I'm not gonna cry! I won't let him have that satisfaction! I won't! And so it was with that resolve that she refused to let the tears spill.

She wouldn't let them fall, no matter what. Not when he clawed at her chest. Not when he tore apart her lower hakama. Not even when he violently gripped her hips.

Her back hurt so much. The friction of her bare back against the hard brick had begun to leave scratches, and those scratches began to bleed. It felt like her back was on fire. She turned her head to the side and softly let the tears drop from her eyes. Their warm wetness cooled the wounds on her back a little. She took solace in her physical relief. But only for a moment.

She shifted her head violently to the right as she felt Grimmjow scratch patterns into her thighs. Not being able to take anymore of this torture, she opened her mouth and cried out. "Stop it, please! Just get it over with!"

Grimmjow stopped carving into Rukia's leg and looked at her face. He smirked at her pained expressions. With his free hand, he jerked Rukia's face forward, so that he would be able to see her face. "Fine," He smirked, "Since you're so eager for me to finish…"

Grimmjow had stopped carving up her legs. Rukia's breathing began to return to normal. She felt so relieved. She smiled just a little.

She shrieked from the searing pain that forced itself into her body. With one of his hands, Grimmjow had been able to pin Rukia against the brick wall long enough to force himself inside of her.

"What's the matter, Shinigami? I thought you wanted me to hurry up and finish?" Grimmjow laughed sinisterly.

"Go to hell!" Rukia forced herself to say. Her body had become weak from the pain it had been put through. She didn't have the strength to fight back. Grimmjow had won. And he knew it.

Said Espada lifted her leg and violently pushed himself deeper, his eyes never missing a change in Rukia's expressions. What a thrill it was to know that her face contorted with emotions from a single motion that he made!

He slid out of her. Her face would soften. Relief, relaxation, hopes. He would thrust himself in again. Pain, despair, agony. Relief, relaxation, hopes. Pain, despair, agony. Over and over and over. He would wear the same expression while he watched hers change. Sweet, sweet satisfaction.

He loved the noises she made. When he slid out, she made a sound that was a mix of a gasp and a hiss. And when he forced himself back inside of her, it was a mix of a scream and another gasp. It was like there was an internal battle inside of her. Pain versus pleasure.

That was far from what was really happening to Rukia. With every movement he made, she felt as though she was going to rip in half. It was as simple as that. There really wasn't an internal battle inside of her, fighting to determine whether what she was feeling was pleasure or pain. Pleasure wasn't supposed to bring tears to your eyes. Pleasure wasn't supposed to make you hate yourself for being weak. Pleasure wasn't supposed to make you bleed. Pleasure was not this. This was, without a doubt, pain.

Grimmjow growled as he finished inside of Rukia. He threw his head back and shut his eyes as he felt ecstasy flood his being.

Rukia, on the other hand, screamed from the heat that invaded her body. The tears flowed from her eyes without her consent.

The Sexta Espada pulled himself out of Rukia's body and redressed himself. When Grimmjow undressed was beyond her. He took a moment to wipe the sweat from his face and fix his hair.

He turned around to leave, but stopped in his tracks. He looked back at Rukia, standing limp and her legs shaking, and grinned.

"This is the best, isn't it, Shinigami?"

And with that, he left.

Rukia stumbled forward as a mixture of sweat, blood, and cum trailed down her legs. She reached the edge of the building she had been standing on and fainted into a state of much needed unconsciousness.

Rukia sat, hugging her legs, and stared at the street. Karakura was so quiet at night. When she closed her eyes, she could hear the laughter of children in the many apartment complexes. She could hear teenagers laughing and giggling as they played their inappropriate games.

How sad… They don't know what I go through for their safety…

"Oi! Rukia, is that you?"

She looked behind her and smiled. It was Ichigo. Ichigo had come to save her.

*Owari*


End file.
